Das Geheimlabor - Teil 3
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Das Geheimlabor - Teil 3' (“Notes from the Underground - Part 3”; „Notizen aus dem Untergrund, Teil 3“) ist die 15. Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext Raphael: Das hier sind Stonebiter, Razorfist und Quarry. Sie mögen wie Monster aussehen, aber diese armen Seelen waren einmal ganz normale Leute, bevor die Wissenschaftler des Shredders schreckliche genetische Experimente an ihnen vornahmen ... Experimente, die ihnen allmählich den Verstand raubten, genau wie bei diesen anderen Beispielen von Shredders Handwerk. Das Einzige, was Quarry und seine Freunde beschützen kann, ist ein kristallgespeistes Kraftfeld. Aber nun ist der Kristall vollkommen ausgebrannt, und der einzige Ort, wo man einen neuen bekommen kann, liegt in der "Verbotenen Zone". Quarry: [im Rückblick] Etwas Unaussprechliches lebt dort unter den Kristallen. Es ist ein verbotener Ort! Raphael: Aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Also sind wir trotzdem hingegangen, und genau da ist die Schölle losgebrochen. Donatello: [im Rückblick] Hey! [Donatello wird von der Lichtbola getroffen und verschwindet] Raphael: [im Rückblick] DONNIE!!] Raphael: Plötzlich war Donnie verschwunden. Und ich schwöre, dafür wird jemand bezahlen! Handlung thumb|left|200px|Das Verschwinden geht weiterDie Turtles und ihre monströsen Freunde haben keine Zeit, sich um das plötzliche Verschwinden von Donatello Gedanken zu machen, denn die anderen, feindseligeren Monster gehen bereits auf sie los. Doch noch bevor sie in Stücke gerissen werden können, fliegen plötzlich weitere Lichtbolas heran und lassen einige ihrer Feinde und auch Stonebiter und Razorfist verschwinden. Angesichts dieser Lage suchen Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Quarry ihr Heil in der Flucht in den geheimnisvollen Tunnel hinein, und Leonardo kann den Zugang durch die Mitnahme ihes Kristall-"schlüssels" versiegeln, bevor die beiden übrig gebliebenen Monster ihnen auf den Leib rücken können. thumb|200px|Der TotenstadtexpressMit nur noch einem begehbaren Weg machen sich die vier Gefährten zum anderen Ende des Tunnels auf, wo sie sich in der Wand einer riesigen Kaverne wiederfinden, deren Boden von einem Lavasee ausgefüllt wird. Zu ihrer immensen Überraschung befindet sich inmitten dieses Sees eine große, seltsame Stadt, über deren Dächern ein riesiger glühender Kristallbrocken an der Höhlendecke hängt. Sie finden sogar eine Art Seilbahn zur Stadt und schaffen es sogar, sie mithilfe ihres Kristallbrockens in Gang zu bringen. thumb|left|200px|Ein weiteres Rätsel stellt sich einDoch indessen spielen sich jenseits des versperrten Tunneleingangs weitere unheimliche Dinge ab: Wie aus dem Nichts taucht auf einmal eine blasse, in einen Kapuzenmantel gehüllte Gestalt vor dem Tor auf und öffnet es, so dass die beiden letzten feindseligen Monster ungehindert den Tunnel betreten können. Die beiden greifen die Turtles und Quarry in der davonfahrenden Seilbahn an, doch dann taucht der geheimnisvolle Fremde auf, wirft zwei der Lichtbolas, die die Turtles vorher schon in die Enge getrieben haben, und löst die beiden Monster ebenfalls in einem Lichtblitz auf. Durch die erlittenen Angriffsschäden stürzt die Seilbahn zwar ab, doch landet sie direkt auf einer der Felsspitzen, die die Stadt umgeben, was den Fall ihrer Passagiere etwas verlangsamt und ihnen die Möglichkeit gibt, sicheren Grund und Boden zu erreichen. Zwar wird Quarry von der zusammenbrechenden Felsnadel begraben, doch seine starke Panzerung und sein felszerfressender Säurespeichel helfen ihm schnell aus der Misere heraus. thumb|200px|Quarry gefangenAls die Vier beginnen, die verlassene Stadt auf der Suche nach Donatello zu erkunden, fallen ihnen Symbole auf, die eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit den Steinhauarbeiten aus ihrem neuen Versteck aufweisen. Dann plötzlich bemerkt Leonardo etwas, begibt sich in ein nahes Gebäude ... und verschwindet dort in einem grellen Lichtblitz. Dann zeigt sich eine bemantelte Gestalt auf der Straße, und als Raphael ihr in einer Kurzschlusshandlung hinterherjagt und um eine Ecke biegt, verschwindet er ebenfalls. Trotz dieser nicht gerade ermutigenden Lage setzen Michelangelo und ein vor Angst immer mehr kopflos werdender Quarry die Suche fort. Als sie dem Fremden wieder begegnen und Michelangelo ihm entgegentreten will, gehen bei Quarry vor Angst die Sicherungen durch und infolgedessen werden er und Michelangelo voneinander getrennt. Dann fängt der Fremde auch noch Quarry ein, teleportiert ihn mit einer weiteren Lichtbola in ein Verließ und schließt ihn in einen kristallähnlichen Kokon ein. thumb|left|200px|Der Letzte seines Volkes?Als Michelangelo sich nun allein in dieser unheimlichen Stadt findet, bemerkt er ein auffallendes Gebäude im Zentrum der Stadt und erinnert sich auf einmal an den seltsamen Traum, den er hatte, kurz nachdem er und seine Brüder in die Unterwelt aufgebrochen waren. In der Gewissheit, in jenem Turm des Rätsels Lösung zu finden, macht er sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Im Inneren des Turms findet er die Monster aus dem Untergrund, einschließlich Quarry, Stonebiter und Razorfist, eingeschlossen in Kristall vor, und gleich darauf wird er von dem Fremden und dann von seinen Brüdern aufgesucht, letztere frei und unversehrt. Die anderen erklären ihm, dass der Fremde ihre monströsen Freunde mithilfe der Energie, die der riesige Kristall unter der Höhlendecke ausstrahlt, wieder in Menschen zurückverwandeln kann. Der Fremde stellt sich den Turtles daraufhin als der letzte Überlebende eines uralten, friedliebenden Volkes vor und enthüllt ihnen, dass ihr derzeitiges Versteck in der Tat vor Jahrhunderten von seinem Volk gebaut wurde, um die sich in Amerika ausbreitende westliche Zivilisation zu beobachten. thumb|200px|Michelangelo gegen den MagierDa er sich einsam fühlt, kündigt der Fremde im Anschluss an seine Erzählungen an, die wieder zurück verwandelten Monster und die Turtles zur Wiederbevölkerung seiner verlassenen Stadt zu benutzen, doch als die Turtles ihm freundlich klarzumachen versuchen, dass sie gewiss nicht damit einverstanden wären, wird der Mann allzu aufdringlich und benutzt seine gewaltigen paranormalen Erdkontrollkräfte gegen die Turtles. Leonardo, Donatello und Rapahel werden schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch Michelangelo kann den Kampf gegen den Magier aufnehmen. Bevor der Magier die Oberhand gewinnen kann, gelingt es Michelangelo, eine seiner eigenen Lichtbolas gegen ihn zu benutzen, und der Magier wird von seiner eigenen Kristallkokonfalle gefangen. thumb|left|200px|Ein schwerer Abschied mit einem VersprechenNachdem Michelangelo seine Brüder befreit hat, lassen sie auch ihre Monsterfreunde aus ihren Kristallkokons frei, und wie der Magier es angekündigt hat, werden diese wieder in ihre frühere menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Doch als die Turtles und die Leute die unterirdische Stadt verlassen wollen, erleben sie eine böse Überraschung: Der Magier hat die Strahlung des Kristalls insgeheim so manipuliert, dass die früheren Monster nur solange menschlich bleiben, wie sie sich im Strahlungsfeld des Kristalls aufhalten, und sie somit im Untergrund gefangen bleiben. Mit dem Versprechen, einen Weg zu finden, diese hinterhältige Wirkung wieder rückgängig zu machen, verabschieden sich die Turtles schweren Herzens von ihren neuen Freunden und kehren in die Kanalisation zurück. Doch ihr Trübsalblasen muss erstmals zurückgestellt werden, denn Horden von Foot Ninjas sind in den Kanälen unterwegs auf der Suche nach ihrem Versteck. Da sie nicht mehr unbemerkt in ihr Versteck zurück können, beschließen die Turtles und Splinter, ihren Wohnsitz für die nächste Zeit an einen sichereren Ort zu verlegen, und so platzen die Fünf bei ihrer überraschten Freundin April ins Haus ... Zitate *'Quarry': [panisch] Wir sollten ... wir sollten nicht hier sein! Das ist eine Nekropolis - eine Totenstadt! Michelangelo: Wisst ihr, wenn es eins gibt, das mir mehr Angst macht als ein Monsterfilm, dann ist es eine Totenstadt. * [Die Gruppe entdeckt die Seilbahn zur Stadt] Raphael: Äh, vielleicht sollten wir uns eine andere Transportmöglichkeit suchen. Leonardo: Was redest du da? Es ist in Ordnung! [setzt einen Fuß auf die Zugangsluke der Seilbahn, die ächzend zu schwanken beginnt] - Okay, vielleicht doch nicht ganz in Ordnung. *'Quarry': Ich habe euch gewarnt. Ich habe euch alle gewarnt! Das Böse wohnt in dieser toten Stadt! Wir kommen hier niemals lebend raus! [Michelangelo verpasst Quarry eine Ohrfeige] Michelangelo: Hör zu! Wenn es hier irgendwelche Hysterieanfälle geben soll, dann gehen die auf meine Kappe! Wie zum Beispiel gerade jetzt ... denn ich sehe ihn!! *'Leonardo': Danke, Mikey. Du hast dich gut gemacht. Michelangelo: Das Highlight ist diesmal aber nicht nach meinem Geschmack. Ich meine, der Typ war nicht böse, nur einsam. Und wer kann ihm dafür die Schuld geben? *'Leonardo': Quarry?! Michelangelo: Du bist ein Mädchen!! [Die Turtles bedecken ihre Gesichter mit den Händen] *'Michelangelo': Hey, April! Was für'ne ghulige Schlammmaske, Mädel! [geht an ihr vorbei] Leonardo: Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir für eine Weile in deinem Apartment biwakieren? [geht an ihr vorbei] Raphael: Hey, was gibt's zu essen? [geht an ihr vorbei] Donatello: Du hast doch digitales Kabelfernsehen, oder nicht? [geht an ihr vorbei] ... Splinter: Miss O'Neil, wir wissen Ihre Gastfreundschaft sehr zu schätzen. [geht an ihr vorbei] Trivia *Der Einzug der Turtles und Splinter in Aprils Apartment basiert lose auf dem Mirage Comic ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #3. *Dies ist die erste Einführung der y'lyntianischen Kultur in diese Serie. Im Deutschen blieb dieses Plotelement durch die vorzeitige Absetzung der Serie unerforscht; der Name Y'Lyntius taucht erstmals in der (auf Deutsch unveröffentlichten) Folge "The Entity Below" auf. *Das Schicksal der Monster aus dem Untergrund wird in der Folge "Das Geheimnis der Kristalle" ("Return to the Underground") zu Ende geführt. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Notes from the Underground, Part 3 Kategorie:Episoden (2003)